Healing A Broken Heart
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: After the events in "Steak Me Amedeus" Mordecai falls into depression. Can Skips help him get out of it? No yaoi in here! This is just hurt/comfort stuff between friends ok? Enjoy! One-shot.


_Hi everyone!_

_Here's a little something I've whipped up. While trying to work on my other stories and listening to some music, this idea came up about a couple months ago and I decided to write it._

_I wanted to do a fanfic based off the episode "Steak Me Amedeus", but I didn't really think of anything other than something for my drabbles. Sorry this was so short but this was the best I could do. And I hope that the ending is not too cliche or anything, but I wanted to put a little bit of romance at the end._

_Also since there's not a lot of hurt/comfort fanfics involving Skips, I figured I let him help Mordecai in this since most stories involving "Steak Me Amadeus" have Rigby or Benson are comforting him. _

_After all he's more of a father figure of the park family anyway, next to Benson and Pops of course. :)_

_As for my other fics, I'll try to finish them and get them up as soon as I can. Try to hold on until I do ok?_

_And before I forget DisneyStar4Ever helped me with this. Thanks! :)_

_Until then, enjoy!_

_Note: __**This Story Is NOT A Yaoi**__ ok?_

_Regular Show belongs to J.G. Quintel. The only thing is I thought up a name for Skips old girlfriend; if they ever give her a real name I promise to change it. Alright?_

Chapter 1

It's been nearly a week since the incident at the Steak Me Amedeus restuarant and Mordecai has been feeling nothing but depression lately. He couldn't get Margaret out of his head no matter how hard he or his friends had tried.

And who can blame him? Ever since the first day he met Margaret, Mordecai has never stopped crushing on her nor did he stopped caring for her. All he ever wanted was to be by her side no matter what and now it seems that he'll never get the chance.

Margaret had got accepted int her dream college and even she wanted to be with Mordecai more than ever. But the University is so far away that a long term relationship will be impossible for either one and it hurts both friends more than anything.

For the past couple days Mordecai has confined himself in his and Rigbys room and he hasn't spoken to anyone since.

Benson gave him a few days off until he felt better and Rigby was growing very concerned for his best friend.

All the other groundskeepers have tried everything they could think of to cheer their friend up but nothing seemed to be working.

Well, all except for one.

Skips thought he could try and help Mordecai with his problem. He skipped down the hallway until he approached the blue jays room, but before he went in he could hear sniffling and faint sobs coming from the other side of the door.

Skips took a deep breath, opened the door, entered the room, and saw Mordecai lying down on his bed and crying into his pillow. The yeti slowly approached Mordecai, sat down on the edge of the bed, and placed a gentle hand on Mordecais heaving back. But the blue jay never even bothered to lift his head.

"Mordecai," Skips said with a sigh, "I know this week has been rough on you and I don't blame you at all for being upset. But you can't keep beating yourself up over this forever."

"You don't understand Skips!" Mordecai yelled through his pillow, "I finally get a chance to tell Margaret how much I really care about her and now she's gone! It's not fair! Why does this keep happening to me?!"

Mordecai continued to cry as Skips gently rubbed his back.

"Mordecai just calm down. Just because she left for college that doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Skips replied, "You need to look on the brighter side of life and stop blaming yourself."

With tears still coming down his eyes, Mordecai turned his head and looked at Skips with total sadness on his face.

"B-But Skips," he paused for a moment, "I-I loved her."

"I know Mordecai." Skips nodded sadly, "I know."

Skips took his hand away when Mordecai started to sit up. That's when Mordecai wrapped his wings around his friend and cried onto his shoulder. All Skips could do was try to comfort his friend and, hopefully, ease his pain.

.

"It'll be alright Mordecai." Skips said sympathetically, "Shhhhh. It's ok. It's ok. I'm here for you. Shhhh, don't be sad Mordecai."

Rigby came upstairs to check on his best friend and stopped himself when saw a certain yeti hugging his crying friend.

Not wanting to intrude on his friends he stood beside the door out of sight, not knowing that Skips was aware of his presence.

"_I hope he'll be ok._" he thought to himself, "_I'll always be there for you bro'._"

After a few minutes of crying and consoling, Mordecai finally calmed down and lets go of Skips.

"You ok now?" Skips asked.

"Y-Yeah." Mordecai replied as he wiped his eyes, "I-I'm fine."

He took a deep breath before he spoke again, "That still doesn't change the fact that it's pretty much over between me and Margaret."

"You're giving up on Margaret?" Skips asked in confusion.

"I dunno. I mean I guess we can still be friends but...what's the use." he sighed sadly

Skips gave out a deep sigh, "You can't give up yet Mordecai. It may seem hopeless now but that doesn't mean you should throw away love just because of a college far away. I know it hurts now but you need to let go of your pain before it consumes you. You understand what I'm saying?"

Mordecai nodded but didn't say anything as he looked at the ground with hopeless eyes.

"It's not fair though." he said quietly, "My one chance to have the love of my life beside me and it shatters into a million pieces. How can anybody possibly understand how I feel?!"

Skips thought about it for a moment and decided to be open with Mordecai.

"I know exactly how you feel Mordecai." he started, "I was like that too. Remember when I told you about why I always skip?"

Mordecai nodded slightly without looking up, "Yeah. You told me and Rigby to forget it."

"That's because I didn't like talking about it." Skips sighed, "When my girlfriend Rebecca died, I wasn't exactly the same after that. I was like you when it happened: all depressed, weepy all the time, and thinking I had no hope for love anymore." He nearly teared up himself when he thought of Rebecca.

Mordecai raised his head up and looked at his friend with sympathy, "I'm sorry Skips."

"It's ok. Stuff happens you know?" Skips shrugged, "My point is that the longer you hold on to your pain the worser you'll feel. And Margaret will be back, you'll see."

Mordecai thought deeply about what Skips said to him. As much as he missed Margaret he had to try and let go of his emotional stress, but it might take a while before he recovers completely.

"Thanks Skips." Mordecai smiled slightly, "I really needed this."

"Hey. Anytime you need someone to talk to, just know that me and all our friends will be there for you Mordecai." Skips smiled back, "I promise."

The two smiled at each other in silence for a moment or two.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" the yeti asked politely.

"Thank you but I'd like to be alone right now." Mordecai replied.

"I understand." Skips nodded as he stood up, "I'll come check on you later. Ok?"

"Thank you Skips." Mordecai nodded back.

Skips left the room and stopped in front of Rigby, who was still standing next to the door.

"I'd give him a little while before talking to him Rigby." Skips said softly, "He needs a moment to himself."

Rigby looked back at the room before facing Skips again, "You're right Skips. Still I hope he'll be ok."

Skips placed a hand on the raccoons shoulder, "He'll be fine. It may take a while for his heart to heal but he'll be fine in no time."

The two friends walked downstairs together as Mordecai sat alone in his room and continued to think about Margaret.

A couple more days passed and Mordecai still felt pretty sad about the incident. That's when his friends try to get him to be more active and lively again. Little by little Mordecai began to recover from his heartache.

He began working again, he hung out with his friends, and he started to enjoy life again.

Now Mordecai still feels sad and lonely at times, but he knows in his heart that Margaret will return someday.

And somewhere at a University far away, a certain red robin looked out her dorm window and gazed at the night stars.

"I'll miss you Mordecai. And know that I'll always love you." she said.

This tells you that love shall never die but shall grow stronger every passing moment. So long as these young lovers never forget each other and their passion burns bright.

THE END


End file.
